


Strawberry Tower

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Background Nidai Nekomaru, Bisexual Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Crying, F/M, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Late Night Talk, M/M, Other, Sad, Spoilers, aaa im so sad, also this lore is canon fun fact, god i love nekomaru, holy shit i sobbed while writing this, please read this, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuyuhiko finds comfort in an unexpected friend.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Nidai Nekomaru, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Strawberry Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I SOBBED WHILE MAKING THIS I LOVE THEM BOTH SO MUCH GOD IT HURTS OK BYE THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!!

Fuyuhiko pressed his back against the walls of the funhouse, slowly sinking down to the floor. Tears began to swell up from his eye, the tip of his nose turning pink. He tried so hard to stop thinking about her, but in moments like this, where his odds of life are next to nothing, he can't help but picture her. She wanted the world for him, and that is why she sacrificed herself. She wanted him to be safe.

  
He tilted his head back, gently touching his fingers along the swirling pattern on his patch. Remembering those moments with her pinched his heart. He tried to save her, but only ended up distracting her. It was all his fault.

  
His voice cracked as he gritted his teeth, tears streaming from his eye. He looked to the roof, the straining pattern of the pink design forcing him to squint. He shut his eyes tight, scrunching his nose and wiping his face with his sleeve. Pulling his knees to his chest, Fuyuhiko tried his best to slow his breathing.

  
The lounge of the Strawberry Tower was quiet, as the other boys were fast asleep in their rooms. Fuyuhiko sat, curled up on the couch, the clock hanging above his head ticking with each passing minute.

  
The sudden sound of dragging metal from the end of the hall shook the Yakuza from his tears. He quickly wiped his eyes, straightening his blazer along with his posture. He nonchalantly looked up as Nekomaru rounded the corner into the lounge. He noticed Fuyuhiko, a gently whirring sound as a compartment in his chest opened. Nekomaru reached his large hands into the opening, pulling away a tissue as he walked towards Fuyuhiko.

  
"Hey, I can't just have my team skip a good sleep, can I?" Nekomaru said, a smile filling his mechanical face. Fuyuhiko cowered beneath the robot, still too nervous to talk around him in his new form.

Nekomaru held the tissue out, sitting down next to Fuyuhiko. Fuyhiko did not take it, so instead he simply set it on the Yakuza's knee.

  
"Ya know, Sport, you and I aren't so different..." Nekomaru's robotic voice quietly spoke, pulling the attention of the smaller boy, "I lost someone... Someone very close to me, when I was a boy..." Fuyuhiko looked at the ground, gently pulling the tissue off of his knee and towards his eye.

  
"His name was Levi... See, when I was just a kid, I'd always wanted to be an athlete. I wanted to play baseball. I wanted to be a star..." Nekomaru's voice trailed off slightly as he looked towards Fuyuhiko, "At the age of three, I was diagnosed with an illness so rare it doesn't have a proper name... "

  
Fuyuhiko sat up slightly, looking towards Nekomaru. He seemed to want to ask something, but each time he opened his mouth he just wanted to burst into tears once more.

  
"I was in the hospital for every day after that, but I never lost hope. I kept working out as often as I could, I trained hard. That was until they told me that I didn't have much time left... I was only eight... I was immediately moved to an even larger hospital in the city. I never saw my parents, only on holidays." Nekomaru seemed to laugh, his robotic eyes quite literally lit up, "But, I made a friend. The boy I shared a room with in the hospital, Levi... He was about five years older than me, but... He seemed much weaker... I think he was in the stage above mine. He was dying..."

  
Nekomaru took a long breath, like he was taking a drag of a cigarette. Fuyuhiko lifted his head to look at Nekomaru, who's eyes were fizzing with his strange cola tears.  
"Levi told me stories about how he coached a baseball team. Just a little league. He had always tried his hardest to see them grow, he dreamed of taking them to finals... But, the illness caught on, he was hospitalized just before that deciding game, and the team couldn't go..." Nekomaru pulled another tissue from his chest, wiping it across his eyes. 

"But I told him... I told him that I'd do it. I'd take his team to finals, and I'd win. We would win..."

  
Fuyuhiko furrowed his brow, tears swelling up once more. He gently allowed his body to lean into Nekomaru's, suprised by the rubber cushion layered over his metallic side.  
"The doctors told me that, because of how often I'd worked out, I'd grown stronger than that damn sickness. They released me from the hospital and... You wanna know the first thing I did?" Nekomaru gently nudged Fuyuhiko, who just silently nodded.

  
"I kept my promise." Nekomaru's deep voice cracked with those words, which surprised Fuyuhiko.

  
"I took his team in as my own, knew each player like the back of my hand... I took them to that finals game, and we beat the other team's asses..." Nekomaru forced out another short laugh. Fuyuhiko could tell he was forcing himself to stay strong. He turned to look at Nekomaru, finally responding, "I-"

  
"Levi died that night..." Nekomaru said, almost whispering as not to cry.

Fuyuhiko sighed, awkwardly reaching up and patting Nekomaru's shoulder. "I spent four years of my life trapped in a room with that boy, and I know that now, as I still fight today, I'll spend many more years with his spirit watching over me... And you should know that too..." Nekomaru said, gently touching Fuyuhiko's chest, right over his heart.  
"She is right here, with you at all times..." Nekomaru said, gently pulling his hand from Fuyuhiko's chest to his own, "Just as Coach Levi is with me..." Nekomaru smiled as he patted his chest. As he did, he looked down at himself, his chest shaking ever so slightly.

  
"Well, won't you look at the time... Guess we'd best start headed down, huh? I'll see you there, bud'..." Nekomaru said as he stood up, gently placing a hand on Fuyuhiko's head and roughing up his hair. Normally, Fuyuhiko would've called him a flurry of obscenities, but he couldn't bring himself to.

  
Slightly confused, Fuyuhiko watched as Nekomaru left and head down the stairs to the first floor of Strawberry House. He looked at the clock above him, not yet 7:00.

An hour passed before the clock above him began to ring, loudly beating at his ears. Fuyuhiko gripped the clock, searching for the button to shut it off. Kazuichi's door swung open as the mechanic restlessly ran inside, followed by an irritated Gundham.

  
"Turn it off already!"  
"I'm trying, shitface! Where's the button on this thing..?"


End file.
